bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Chronicles of Galactic Railroad
Introduction August 21 2019 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This event will run from 2019/08/07 to 2019/08/21 13:59 JST. Book delve into the five chapters of the event's two-tier shelves to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include decor, recollections, and special outfits for Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Miyazawa Kenji and Masaoka Shiki. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner either in the main library or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect tickets for. When the player enters the event, Miyazawa Kenji's is selected on default. The second tab, Rewards List, is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. The golden rectangular button on the left allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk, whereas the silver one on the right is to navigate between the writers' reward lists. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of tickets. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and tickets. All books on the first shelf must be cleared first to gain access to the second shelf, which may be accessed using the numbered tabs on the left. Tips *Having Miyazawa Kenji on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Miyazawa Kenji and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 4. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Miyazawa Kenji, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke and Masaoka Shiki on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in the Final Book. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase tickets output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 tickets. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 tickets, the player will receive a "Station Building Ticket Window" decor piece. After completing the rewards lists, the player may claim a reward of medium souls for every 1500 additional tickets collected. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Miyazawa Kenji Akutagawa Ryuunosuke Masaoka Shiki Other Tainted Books Event Story Including the introduction, there are 11 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. After claiming all recollections, the player will receive a special stamp. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events